Wish Upon A Soul
by The Last Death Scythe
Summary: Blair finds what she really wants in her life, as one faithful with her friend, Soul, adds some spice in her wonderful new life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic. After reading a lot of other ones I thought I'd make one myself, but it probably won't be the best. Ok so here it goes and tell me what you think:

It was a bright sunny day in Death City, with its sun chuckling away, people socializing, and a particular red haired man walking out of Chupa Cabra's, two women at his side and drunk out of his mind. "I tried" Blair sighed, stretching her sexy arms as she began to get out of her orange and purple bed. "Pump-Pump-Pumpkin-Pumpkin!" she chanted, conjuring up a short orange dress that just passed her smooth thighs. "Lets see what the others are doing." She wandered to the kitchen, a sinister plan forming in her head as she seen no one there. She wasn't going to make Maka go through a rude awakening. Soul on the other hand, would 'understand'. "This should be fun" Blair chuckled, giggling to her idea.

Soul snoozed away, foot sticking out of his blanket and off his bed, having the dream that would soon be reality: becoming a Death Scythe.

The whole DWMA shot like fireworks off the ground, chanting Soul's name from the bottom of their lungs. Proudly standing like a renowned king, with a swift wave of his hand, Soul silenced the crowd, his trademarked smirk appearing on his face. "I shall make you my personal weapon" Lord Death announced, as Soul was suddenly bear-hugged by a weeping Black Star, given a Nod of Perfection by Kid, and a sudden face-palm from his meister.

Or was it a face-palm? As everything faded, Soul could still feel a cushioning 'orb' on his face. As his blood-red eyes opened, Soul's nose got a bleed of its life. "Wakey wakey! Time to get up, Soul" his sexy friend announced, jumping off him. "You know, there's a much more civilized way of waking someone up" Soul remarked. "Like giving them a rub on the shoulder, or calling their name. Not throwing your breasts in their face". All Blair could do was helplessly giggle at their argument. "Well you're up, so don't just stand their, go make breakfast". As Blair walked out of the room, Soul couldn't help but stare a her curvaceous ass, a tent being built in his boxers. Damn, Soul thought, but quickly snapping back into reality. She's not interested in you anyway. Convincing himself, Soul wandered to his closet looking for what to wear.

"Well that was fun" Blair mumbled under her breath a beautiful smile of satisfaction spreading across her face, only to be taken over by its opposite. "Oh, who are my kidding? It's nothing if that's as far as we can go" Blair told herself. She'd always wanted to go 'further' than 'Rude Awakenings' and nosebleeds, although she wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted. Putting it aside, Blair took Soul's advice and gently awoke Maka from her beauty sleep. "Rise and shine, sleepy head" Blair said, trying her best to send positive energy through her cheerful voice. "Morning" Maka sat up quickly than expected, wiping the craving for sleep in her emerald green eyes. She stretched and yawned once more, as she then slowly got out of her bed and went for her closet to get dressed as well. "Wow it does work" Blair blinked in surprise. "What does?" Maka asked curiously. "Oh nothing" Blair didn't want to remind her of her father so early in the day. Blair decided to head back to her room. While passing by Soul's, Blair was practically sniped by an image, engraving itself in her memory.

I feel that forgot some things, but then again its just the beginning. So please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I decided to get a little more descriptive with some things and now that I've been through the 'first stage', I think I got this, but we'll see. I want to make this one of the best Soul&Blair's, since their aren't too many. Btw I fixed that chapter problems if you guys noticed, so sorry for the confusion.

Soul had slipped off his shirt, his chiseled muscles being cooled by the sudden absence of the warmth. He let out a sigh, flexing and stretching to relieve his joints. He begun a mini workout, doing a few push-ups and sit-ups, lone sweat drops journeying down his sculpted abdomen. Quickly shifting his arm in and out of a scythe, Soul began to get dressed. He glanced over to his door, creaking as the 'wind' blew at it's hinges.

Blair dashed to her room , leaping onto her bed, hands over her pounding heart. She had just witnessed the body of a damn-near God. "He's…so…Purrfect" Blair had smiled to herself , which once again soon faded, pondering on how to tackle her little predicament. She decided to take this time to sort things out. Simply telling him how she felt wasn't something she considered, but seemed to be her only option. If only she had a chance to be alone with Soul.

As breakfast was ready at last, the aroma of eggs and bacon launching into the air, the three sat in a rather corroded triangle (product to Blair's wanting to be next to Soul, who enjoyed her company) Eventually, Soul started a conversation. "So Maka, are ready for that Meisters Only Competition?". Blair's amber eyes locked on to Soul's scrumptious lips. "I think so. As long as Black Star doesn't screw us up…" she paused for a moment, a devilish look of anger taking over her face. "like last time.". Soul and Blair's hands flew over their mouths, trying to prevent the laughter from consuming them. "Oh goodie, Story Time!" Blair exclaimed, her body bouncing in her seat, along with her breast, which attracted a set of eyes. Maka sighed and began:

In last year's competition, with the exception of Kid's absolute need for symmetry and perfection, Maka, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty were teamed in order to take down some weak witches (as were the rest of the class(es)). Seeing Maka and Black Star didn't have their weapons, Kid insisted he'd do this alone, in assurance that perfection was carried out. But this was easily overruled. The Plan had been to have Black Star stun the witch with his soul energy, then have Maka deal a devastating kick, as Kid would then deliver the finishing blow, seeing as he was the strongest at the moment. But 'being a BIG star' requires an outstanding finale, and who better to do so than a star itself. As the plan seemed to be executed, Kid went in for the final blow…and so did Black Star, who bumped into Kid, a clumsy Liz tumbling to the floor, crumpling the symmetry to pieces. Seeing as they were the 'Last Men/Women Standing', Liz and Maka had finished the job, only receiving very little burns (seeing as they were just about on the same page as behavior and what-not goes). This performance, unfortunately, was being surveillanced by Lord Death and the rest of the DWMA. So for surprisingly still winning the competition, Maka got 3 souls for great improvising, Kid got 2 souls for obvious reasons, and Black Star just winning 1 soul for his amazing stupidity and sympathy from Tsubaki.

Soul strongly banged the table, as Blair held her flat stomach, the two unable to hold back the joy of laughter. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up. Look I have to go meet up with them, so I'll be back in a bit." And seeing how 'Story Time' was over, Maka left for the DWMA. "Aren't you going?" Blair asked, mentally kicking herself. "As if I want him to". "No, weapons get the day off as their meisters prepare" He stood up "So looks like it's just you and me for a bit" he stated, that sexy smile finding it's way back on his irresistible face. "Oh ok, I'll just get my hat" Blair said, completely unaware of his direction of walking. They bumped into each other, Blair suddenly pinned to the floor as two muscular pillars landed on either side of her beautiful face. They both lay there, stunned, as a ferocious blush took to their spots. Soul eventually got up and offered his to hands to Blair, who took as if she had become his queen. "Such a gentle man" Blair observed, writing a mental note. It was only now that she knew what she wanted…

I think I nailed it with that one but I need you guys to review to be sure. I have a lot of ideas, so I think I'll make the chapters a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I think now is the time to get where I wanted to be, so enjoy.

Blair rushed to her room before her cheeks blew her cover. She chanted a few words, her sinister hat appearing on her head. As she returned to her knight, a confused expression had stormed that pretty face of his. "Hey, couldn't you have just-" "Summoned it? Yeah, silly ol' me" Blair interrupted, not wanting the embarrassment to hit her all at once. They walked out their home, ready to start their fun day. As Soul opened the door for Blair, she felt the tingles in her stomach, feeling a bit special. "So where to?" Soul seeming a bit eager to start their day off. "I don't know, maybe some other place, away from Death City". Soul had the perfect place, as he wheeled his motorcycle out, signaling her to climb on. As soon as the motor suddenly starting running, Blair jumped in shock, only to be relaxed by Soul. But her worries had only begun: the vibration on Soul's broad back effected her greatly, her womanhood beginning to throb. And god knew where they were going. "You'll see" was all she had to work with. This was going to be a long trip.

Along the way, the two had run into 'trouble'. A couple of thieves on the road had been stealing from those unfortunate enough to run into them. Blair took this opportunity to use Soul and, to Soul's surprise, not receiving any burns. "Souls are all the better" Soul stated as Blair watch his amazing mouth devour the Kishin eggs. "It's a good thing our soul wavelength's are just about the same, huh Blair" Soul smiled at her, unconsciously setting a passionate mood. Blair wouldn't hide her lightly shaded blush as Soul took notice, and having the same problem. "Well, um, we should get goin' ", said Soul, swiftly avoiding any more growth in his pants. "Besides, I wouldn't want to spoil my free day". Blair smiled, nodding as she climbed aboard. The tingles in her stomach returned as they were back on the road, and nearing their destination. While riding, Soul noticed something rather interesting: Blair hadn't attacked his nose lately. In fact she had been kind hearted and a more 'innocent' innocent (if you know what I mean) ever since their day ACTUALLY began.

Finally they arrived at their destination: Italy. Noticing the beauty, Blair's beautiful eyes lit up in breath-taking astonishment. "It's beautiful" said Blair, while Soul took this time to give himself a pat on the back. "Well, you know, I just-" He was interrupted, as he received a hug from his feline-like friend. "Lets go shopping" Blair giving him a heart-warming smile. It aroused him a bit, but he didn't let it ruin the moment. As they to roamed the bustling streets of beautiful Italy, they eventually found a mall. Blair hit it like a storm, selling out one of the clothing departments. "Ok so-" " OH, look at all the cute shirts!" Blair interrupted once again, diving into another store. "Ok Blair, last one, ok?" "Aww" Blair whined , but then got an idea. "I don't want to have to do this, but," Blair bent down in front of Soul, digging through of pile of clothes. "Come on, Soul" Blair coaxed him, as Soul tried his best to avert his eyes from Blair's wonderful behind. She stopped, stood up and backed into Soul, her ass pressing against his crotch as she gently caressed his red cheek. "Just…one more. Pretty please?" She purred, grinding against him. Soul knew for sure that if she kept this up, he'd practically destroy her perfect body right here. "Er, uh, yeah, sure." Soul managed, his face the color of his eyes, the sweat dripping down. "Great, thanks!. Don't worry, just one more." She said, clapping her hands together as she ended her torture with a peck on Soul's cheek. Soul froze, stuck in time, his face a deep red. Before he practically melted in her touch, Blair snapped him out of his daze. "Soul, come on!" Soul quickly followed her to the next store. She felt a little bad, but she had to admit it, she enjoyed it.

As they finally finished shopping, Soul and Blair booked at a hotel, watching the sun set off the balcony. "It really is beautiful, huh?" Soul mentioned. "Yeah" Blair then felt a warm hand on her shoulder, looking to Soul, who was still watching the sunset. "I'll go make dinner" "No, wait" Blair paused, adorably biting her lower lip, like a little girl about to confess something she did. "Uh, let's um,-" "Stay here for a bit?" Soul helped out. Blair sighed in relief. "Yes…stay here" _I thought she'd never ask_. After 10 minutes of watching in silence, Blair suddenly chuckled. Soul raised an eyebrow. "Mind sharing?" Soul asked "Oh no, but I'm sure you would". As she laughed, her friend's curiosity got the better of him. "Ok, lets here it" That warm smile appeared again "I was just remembering when I first met you". Soul knew he was going to regret this. All of it. "…Which part?" Blair couldn't hold back her laughter. "Well, let's see. Why don't I just skip the embarrassing part and go to when I beat you and Maka. Oh wait, I'm sorry, was that embarrassing too?" She smirked cockily. "Let's not go down that road, Blair" Soul admitted she had him and Maka pinned, but they came out on top in the end. Not only that, but it effected his pride. "Oh?" Now Blair was having fun, hearing the assertiveness in Soul's sexy voice turned her on a bit. "Am I going to far? I'm no liar, so I told the truth, that's all" she said innocently, her finger on her bottom lip, as well as crossing the line. Soul fell silent. Blair thought she'd hurt his feelings, and tried to apologize. "Soul, I-" she started, but soon invaded a delightful surprise, as a pair of arms found their rightful place around her slim waist. "You know Blair, you shouldn't press buttons, especially if you don't know the consequences." Soul stated with that assertive force once again in her ear. Blair could feel her panties slightly become wet in her juices. Now she was where she was dying to be: horny. But as she began to speak, the life in her eyes vanished as two more feelings flooded inside her: lust and desires. This was it. Right here, right now…


	4. Chapter 4

"Blair?" Soul said, worried. But soon the both of them were in their own world, as Blair's soft lips gently pressed on his, locking in a passionate kiss. Soul panicked, all of his nerves going out of control as blood rushed to his head. Her lips, her body…no…Blair was intoxicating. Everything about her made Soul afraid of even thinking about her absolute perfection .He had to contemplate his thoughts. And fast. Soul pushed Blair away , a horrified expression now on her face. "Oh, Soul, I didn't, I mean, I didn't mean to-!" she cut herself off, tears forming in her eyes, feeling rejected and ashamed . "I'm sorry!" said Blair, burying her face in her face as she wept. A few seconds passed as Soul's mind straightened out and taking matters into his own hands. "….much better" Blair look up a bit confused, Soul's lips crashing on hers. She wrapped her smooth arms around his neck, eventually jumping up and wrapping her sexy legs around his waist. Soul took them back to their room, laying her down on their king-sized bed. Blair immediately tugged him by the two openings on his shirt pulling him to her lips once more. She wanted him. Now.

She ripped off that stunning tux of his, her eyes widening greatly in absolute amazement of his perfect body. "Oh." She started, her hands ready to explore as she started from his chest. "My." She then roamed down his god-like body, feeling the chiseled muscles under her ever-so-soft hands. "…God." She finished ,closing her eyes as she felt his sculpted abdomen. Yet another pat on the back. "Like what you see?" Soul said sexily, moving in as he sucked, kissed, and licked all over her neck, marking his territory . "Uh huh" Blair managed to jut in a blissful daze. She was suddenly pinned to the bed. Soul wanted Blair in pure ecstasy, moaning and begging for more. But that's was his fantasy. "But not for long"

He started of sucking on her tongue, making her emit huge moans of absolute delight. His hands traveled up her sides, as their tongues resonated in their mouths, along with their souls. Meeting at her voluptuous breasts as he then massaged and caressed them, pinching her erect nipples through the fabric of her clothing. Blair's breathing quickened, her body craving for more. All she could do was lay there, helplessly moaning in Soul's torturing thrall. She felt a sudden cooling breeze on her breast as her dress was removed and a pair of hands were on her back. As her bra gently slid down her perfect body, her massive breast bounded free, nipples hard, and a hungry look in Soul's beaming eyes. This beat dinner by one hell of a long shot. Without warning, Soul's mouth latched onto Blair's nipple, sucking and licking like crazy while still caressing the other. Blair yelled in pleasure into the now night air, becoming very dizzy with overwhelming pleasure. She wanted to feel dominant as well, however, which led to having to end Soul's fun.

She then flipped them over, Blair licking down Soul's body, ending at his pants. Soul' eyes widened, knowing his torturous fate. As Blair pushed her hair aside, Soul removed his pants, a pair of boxers appearing. She licked her lips as she slowly pulled back on them, yelping in surprise as his massive and erect dick revealed itself. Blair was delighted as she stalked closer, opening her mouth. "Uh uh uh, not yet" "Blair, don't be a tease" "Oh, come on, lets have some fun." Blair wanted to spice things up and she did. "Fine" But Soul was soon taken by surprise as Blair sat on his pulsing erecting, rubbing and grinding it. He gripped the bed sheets, only wondering what was to come next. After Torture #1, it was time for Phase 2. She had pulled of his soaked boxer due to her dripping sacred grounds. She then licked up the side of his dick., making little circles on the head. Soul hissed in delight as her tongue wrapped around his shaft.. Then, she slipped his perfect cock into her warm, wet mouth. Everything became a blur to Soul, to going blind due to pure bliss. "Blair" Soul moaned, being taken over as her head bobbed back and fourth, the sporadic movement causing Soul to grab a handful of Blair's silky purple hair, retaining his self-control. He continued to moan, and so did Blair, sucking on the sweetness of her new lollipop. Popping it out of her mouth loudly multiple times, she spit on his cock, lubricating it in her saliva. She then gave him a handjob, her small hands enclosing around him. Soul couldn't take any longer. He bought her up, sliding her panties down her wet legs. He then had Blair literally sit on his face, as she screamed his name in pleasure, having her breast once again fondled by a familiar hand. She needed more, oh so much more, bringing her nipple to her mouth as she sucked, being taken into heaven by Soul's amazing tongue as it continued to lash at her throbbing wet pussy. She moaned, emitting her cries louder and longer as the pleasure escalated. She bent down to his cock, continuing to suck.

After the two were ready, Soul moved on top of Blair, kissing her deeply. "Ready?" Soul asked his new lover. "…I don't know. I've never had se-" "Look, Blair, if you don't feel comfortable, that's ok, but" he paused, trying to get his point across. "…I love you Blair…, we can't just end here" and with that, Blair was taken aback by his statement, tears beginning to form but quickly brushed away. Blair moved in to kiss him, making her decision. "Yeah, I'm ready". Finally, Soul slid his cock into Blair, who moaned as her eyes blurred, along with Soul's. They held there for a bit before Soul gently thrusted in and out. "Soooooouuuuuulll" Blair had never felt anything relatively close to this as Soul speed up. _This is incredible_. Soul could've only imagined how this moment would feel, but that was something of the past. All he had to worry about now was loving every inch of Blair and her amazing body. He increased the force and speed of his thrusts, his cock pulsing as his release creep closer along with the finale. Blair was in heaven: her breast being massaged, her neck being marked once again, and her body being ravished. "Oh Soul, more, please!" Blair begged, her nails sinking into her weapon's back. She found herself giving in to her newly found desires, lust taking their place in her eyes. This was it. She could feel herself filling to the top, tingles raiding her body, her sweet release approaching. And Soul was no exception as his erection continued to pulse. Blair's body shot in all directions, the roses of her cheeks taking to her face as she rose up of the bed, to moaning loudly, or pulling Soul deeper into her pussy, doing everything in her seeping power to relieve the craving that would soon plunge her into losing herself self-control. As he slowed down, the force of his thrust greatly increased. With one last hump, Soul emptied his white fluids into Blair, who's juices practically leaking out of her tingling pussy, screaming his name in pure ecstasy, making his dreams come true as the two lost themselves to elation. He spilled onto her, his face using her perfect breasts as pillows. "That…wa…amaz…oh god" Blair couldn't finish her sentences, all she could do was gasp for air. "Only the best for a princess" Soul remarked, watching as a smile acknowledged his comment. "Don't worry about leaving Italy" he started flipping himself under her. "In fact, you're staying right here." He wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist once again, that special feeling returning. "Soul," Blair said, grabbing his attention. "Yeah, what is it?" "I love you" Soul smiled, the patting on his back just piling up today. "I love you, too" came his reply as they wrapped themselves in each other's loving embrace.

Sorry for that. Some things came up, so I couldn't post. But now that I have, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll try to post as often as I can, just to clear that up. So once a day or something. Anyway, enjoy.

The sun arose as it minions raided threw the windows of Italy. Sunrays beamed onto Blair's eyelids, causing her to awaken. She shift slightly, regaining the memories of the night, flying in all at once as soon as she felt her lover's muscles on her soft back. "Morning, sexy" said Soul, eyes still closed, refusing to get up from his newly formed position: Blair's great ass resting on his crotch. "Morning, handsome" Blair was going to stretch, but was held in her place by Soul, the time and date unaware to him. "Soul, let go" Blair chuckled, already knowing this was going to be another great day. " I can't" "You mean you don't want to" "No" Soul was going to go all day if he had to, not wanting to leave this special moment. "Soul" Blair added a bit more seriousness in her voice. "what day is it?" "Friday" "And what happens on today" "Maka's competition thingy…Oh crap!" The weariness faded from his spectacular body as Soul arose from the bed looking for his boxers. "No, Soul calm down. We still have two hours" Blair tried to calm him down, sitting up as well as she came up from behind him, rubbing his chest, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, unable to resist the temptation. "Sooo, lets just-" Blair was interrupted from her seductive talk. "No Blair, we have to go." said a frantic Soul, rushing out of bed and into the closet. "But Soul" "Get up!" Blair was a little frustrated, especially since her plan had backfired. "Soul, come on. We have plenty of time." "Yeah, but this is Maka's big day. She'd kill me if I were late." "But" "And that's that. So unless you're staying there, get up." Blair was a little frightened in the seriousness in his voice. Soul thought he had ended their little quarrel, but he clearly didn't know who he was dealing with. "I'm sorry Blair, but this is serious." Blair did as Soul did and fell silent, but looked as if she were about to cry. "Blair, I" "Please…" Soul no longer took her seriously. "Bl-" "Master?" Blair knew she was going to regret saying that, knowing how rough this was going to get.

Soul's eyes widened, his dick growing immensely. "Wh-what" Soul couldn't grasp this, many ideas ready to play as soon as he heard what he thought he did. "Well seeing as I haven't been obeying orders," A purple poof of smoke embedding the room whole. "I think it's only right that I be punished." A great deal of seductiveness in her voice as the smoke cleared, Soul's erection beginning to hurt as Blair appeared in black schoolgirl-like clothing as the room was gently lit by a low red light. Soul looked down and found himself in a red shirt and black tie and pants. "But, if you want to let me off with a warning" Soul smiled. "Oh no, because you won't learn your lesson." Soul rubbed his palms together climbing onto a quick-breathing Blair, anxious, looking into his eyes as she waited for her grand mistake in its full form. But unexpectedly, Soul gently but deeply kissed Blair, taking her face into his hands, expressing his love for her. Blair gasp for air as Soul moved and sucked on her neck. Blair wanted to stay in this moment forever, and thought she would've… until Soul started nibbling her neck. Here it comes. Blair cried in delighted surprise as Soul lightly bit her neck. Blair began to wrap her arms around his neck, but Soul tied his fingers with hers as he then pinned her arms to the bed. Blair, now scared, try to regain at least some part of her body, but had no success. "You got yourself into this" said Soul, rising off of Blair, who crawled to the upper part of the bed. "So tell me, how are you going to get out? Give me a wrong answer and you'll get detention. And trust me, you don't want detention in my class." Soul got on top of Blair again, wrapping her wrist behind her with his hand and grabbed a handful of her purple hair with the other. He pulled back, which caused Blair some pain but an unconscious shade of red in her face as well. Blair would've thought she was going to be raped if she hadn't loved Soul, but anyone could tell this was going to get out of hand soon.

"Hmmm, where should I start?" Soul asked himself, Blair feeling his gaze searching down her amazing body. "What do you think?" Soul whispered in her ear then licking her neck. He brought her onto her hands, her hair still in his grasp. He started undoing his pants, which caused Blair to struggle for freedom. "Stop moving!" Soul did something he never even began to think to do to his dear Blair, but due to his desires, smacked Blair, which caused her struggles to cease. His outstanding shaft appeared before her. Blair looked up into Soul's ruby red eyes, shaking her head in horror. "Soul, please, don't do th-" Unable to wait, Soul rammed his cock into Blair's mouth, feeling resistance. "All of it" But Blair couldn't take in all of her 'master's' length, and feared what would happen if she didn't fulfill his demands. Blair could feel Soul forcing his cock down her throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. She laid her sweaty palms on his legs, pushing. Gasping for air, she spoke. "I…I can't" "Aww, well, you know what that means?" "Soul please!" "De-" "Soul, shouldn't we be going?" "Ten" "Soul" she said desperately, trying to get him to come to his senses. "Tion. Time's up…" Blair tried to crawl away once again, but Soul laid on top of her. He pulled at her short dress taking them off and her panties along with it.

He gave her another deep kiss, which sparked something: perhaps she was looking at this the wrong way. Soul was practically taking her body for himself, which was what she'd always wanted. As lust and new outlooks were unleashed from there prisons, they seeped into Blair who successfully wrapped her arms around her dominating man's neck. She sounded off loud moans of awakening feelings in his mouth. "Oh master, please!" "I want you to beg or it" "Ahh, I've been such a bad girl!" "You have to work hard for it." Soul spanked Blair's curvaceous ass, then again, and again, making her scream in pleasure, leaving his mark. Blair moved up to his cock and shoved it into her warm mouth. "Good girl" Soul grabbed Blair's hair, thrusting into her mouth, his dick sliding down her lust-filled throat. Coming up for air, Blair wanted much much more. Soul flipped her around, guiding his dick into her dripping pussy. Pulling her arms back, Soul continuously rammed his cock into her. "Oho Sooouuul, don't stop!" "What was that?" "Master!" The scent of their activity filled the air, which pushed Soul even further. He alternated, pulling on her hair, her beautiful face turning a bright pink. Their releases were coming, and they could feel it.

Exhaustion taking its place, Blair's arms collapsed, causing Soul to shift as her grounded her into the mattress. "Soul" Blair's voice bounce, as she screamed in pleasure at the sudden but extreme speed of Soul's humps. Their releases came, but Blair's the strongest: her juices shooting out of her of soaked pussy and onto Soul's magnificent body. Collapsing, Soul fell next to Blair who turned around, breast being covered in Goosebumps due to the sudden cold. After regaining their breath, Blair spoke. "I can't move, dress me." "Blair" "I'm serious. Besides only the best for a princess, right?" said Blair, quoting Soul from their previous night. "Oh yeah," Blair then slapped Soul, which left a hand mark that would obviously be there for a while. "Ow! Ah- Why?" said a hurt Soul. "That's for smacking me" "Wait, what" Soul unaware of what he had done. "Dammit, Blair I'm sorry I didn't mea-" "Soul, it's ok. Forget about it and go get my clothes" Soul dug through the closet, still a bit uneasy of what he unconsciously did, and handed Blair her usual Witch's clothing. "…Soul" Blair whined. Rolling his eyes, Soul returned to dress her, and to both of their surprises, rather enjoying it. Soul carried Blair bridal style, as Blair turned the room back to normal. Before they could left, Soul looked down at Blair, who returned her gaze. "Soul?" "Your gorgeous" Soul observe red not only her beauty, but the serious blush and shocked end brought him expression on her face. Blair got to her feet and managed as she grabbed the back of his head to and brought him to her lips. They walked out of their room, ready to head back to Death City for Maka and the other's big day, enlacing their fingers together for all of Italy to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Death City, Soul and Blair made it just in time for Maka's tournament. As they watched from the surveillance mirrors in Lord Death's Room. "As long as there aren't any casualties, I think those kids should be fine" said Sid, watching besides Lord Death. "Those kids will be fine, they've got lots of potential" Lord Death gave him two fingers of reassurance. "Hey" Soul walked in, coolly, Blair close to his side as she looked around the 'interesting' scenery of the Death Room. "Oh, hello Soul. Who might this be?" "Oh, this is Blair, a friend of mine and Maka" "Hello Lord Death sir" Blair greeted cheerfully, shaking his hand. "Anyway, have you two come to watch?" "Yeah, how are Maka and the others doing?" "They're in first place, but Kilik's team isn't two far behind" "Well that doesn't matter, 'cause they won't lose. As long as they're in first pl-" "Which reminds me," Lord Death interrupted. "How is the soul-collecting coming along?" '_Umm ok…'_ "Oh, uh, good I guess, but-" "There are some mission I have for, by the way" "Great I'll" Soul stopped as he realized Lord Death was talking to Sid. '_Ok, just stay cool…'_ Blair giggled as she watched Soul's struggle, but this was all a bit boring. She wanted to have some fun with Soul. And since they were at the DWMA, it would make things all the much kinkier. "So, L-" "Anyway, back to the tourn-" Lord Death interrupted him for the last time, and it was Soul's turn to strike. "Dammit, stop changing the subject!" "What?" said Lord Death in his deep voice and serious (yet still funny) expression. For that outburst, Soul received a Death Chop. "How the hell does Kid put up with you?"

*x*Meanwhile*x* "*sneeze* ugh, someone must be talking about me" Kid remarked as he held off one of the witches. "Tsk, why would anyone waste there time talking about a weirdo like you. The REAL star's right here" Black Star came in and finished the job, showing off as usual, and his 'reputation increasing'.

"Umm, Lord Death sir" Blair said with trouble while holding her 'pleasure spot'. "Is there a bathroom around here?" "Oh uh S-Sid, please show our guest where the bathroom is" "Uh sure thing" He turned to Soul. "Soul, be a representative and show your guest where the bathroom is". Knowing him being a gentlemen from previous situations, Soul lead Blair to bathroom. Blair couldn't help but take Souls hand and gave a warm smile (partially due to the fact that her plan was flawless). As walked out the Death Room, Blair flung Soul around and kissed him hungrily, the taste of delicious vanilla took to his mouth. "Ah I thought I was going to rip this open back there" Blair tore his jacket off, revealing his orange shirt. "Your tellin' me. 'Gotta go to the bathroom' huh?" Soul was going to pull down the top of her witches outfit, but Blair gasped and quickly put an end to that. "S-Soul, the bathr-" Blair yelped in surprise as Soul picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the girls bathroom. Arriving, he let her down and lashed at her neck. Soul held Blair closely, just lifting her off her feet. As they moved to the back stall which had its own room, they made out some more, both becoming quite horny. Blair wanted more as she knelt down and undid his pants. His great dick appeared, and she had no second thoughts as she took it into her mouth. Soul grabbed her soft purple hair in response, shoving his length down her throat. "Ahh, Blair" Soul moaned brushing the hair aside so he could see that face that he loved.

Her head continued to sway back and forth, stroking it as well, gagging as she drooled all over his hard shaft. The desires for more flooded her splendid body, as her pussy practically leaked and her nipples being perky and hard. "Alright, time for the roller coaster. Get ready to scream" Soul undress Blair, leaving her in her bra and panties a familiar hint of vanilla hitting the air. He gestured her to lie down, as he moved between her sexy legs. She braced herself, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. "Ahh!" Blair moaned loudly, the pleasure taking place as her panties were moved aside. "Hmm S-Soul" Souls warm tongue swiftly licked her throbbing pussy which craved for more. It brought her closer to what she was dying for. Blair ground Soul's head deeper into her pleasure spot, and knowing what she wanted, slipped his tongue into her. Blair screamed in bliss, Soul dedicated to the one he loved as his tool quickly slipped in and out of her. Soul abruptly stopped and like a little girl throwing a tantrum, Blair kicked her feet into the air. "Sooouuul no, don't-" "Shut up" Soul kissed her passionately, placing hands on her perfect breasts and gently squeezed. Receiving a moan, he continued downward. "And let me…" He moved on top of her, gazing into her beautiful eyes. "Love you" With those words, he kissed her once more, but then gave his undivided attention to her breasts. He pulled down her black bra, fully releasing them. "Perfection" he murmured in astonishment. "Like what you see" said Blair, taking his line. "Now for desert" Blair giggled with Soul, hunger in his eyes as he licked and sucked on her breasts, more of the vanilla flowed in. "Oh god Sooouuul!" This was her favorite part of their little activity: Soul's pleasurable tongue wrapping around her erect nipples and moving along her smooth breasts slickly, then sucking them with passion. Soul liked this as well: he found it greatly arousing. As Soul continued to enjoy his two bowls of ice cream, Blair was on another page. "I'm gonna' faint" Knowing Blair was close to release, he stopped picked her up again and sat her on the toilet with her legs above her head. Spreading that amazing pussy of hers, Soul drove himself into Blair, who moaned loudly. "So-o-o-oul, ahh, don't stop!" Blair couldn't think straight as she was ravished by her lover, but both were overwhelmed by kinky desires which came from their naughty act in the DWMA bathrooms.

Blair flipped around as Soul slipped his cock into her ass. "Mmm, Blair" "Now this is a roller coaster" They couldn't help but laughed, but was interrupted from a sudden moan from Soul. Blair knew what this meant as she moved back to the floor and slipped Soul's cock into her mouth. "She made light swirls around the head of his cock, eventually wrapping his cock. Her pussy tingled needing release. She pleasured herself while sucking Soul greatly, as her release came, she grabbed onto Soul's sculpted butt, pulling herself deeper as warmth suddenly seeped down her throat. He took his cock out of her mouth, blasting her beautiful face with his white fluid. "Oh wow" they muttered. "Well uh" Soul started "That was hot!" said Blair, breathing heavily. "Ok, lets clean up and get out of here". As they cleaned up and Blair had went to check if the coast was clear, Spirit walked by. "Oh hey, Blair. Are you here for the tournament, too?" "Oh, uh yeah, I'm just looking for Soul" She led them away from the door. "Oh ok. You should try the Death Room. Just go down this hall" "Ok, thanks" She gestured Soul to slip by. As he walked down and back up the hall, Soul played his part. "Oh Blair, there you are" "Sorry, I got lost" "Yeah yeah, I know. Just giving her a tour" Soul explained as they left for the actual watching room.

*x*After*x* "Oh, Death scythe, have you seen Soul and his friend?" questioned Lord Death. "Oh yeah, Soul gave Blair a tour" "A tour, didn't she say she had to go to the bathroom, sir?" "I believe so" "Well, she did came out of the bathroom, but…" It was a matter they would attend later…

Yeah I'm still alive, just haven't had time, sorry. I might end it soon unless you guys want more. I wanted to do a story with Maka (since that's one of my OTHER wives), but I already used up Soul, so unless you have suggestions on either, I'll think about it.


End file.
